Unceasing Part 1
by rika08
Summary: Ok, the fifth one is up! Part 1! DG's daughter has been kidnapped. It's up to DG, Cain, Jeb, Azkadellia, Raw, and Glitch to rescue her. But what will it cost them? little DGCain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The summers in the Oz were warm and beautiful. When the two suns hit the water of Finaqua just right, it looked like hundreds of butterflies fluttering along the surface. Finaqua was settled next to a beautiful crystal lake. Birds flew above it, trying to catch their food. Before Finaqua, stood a large maze. Protecting it, should anyone wish to harm the residents that lie in Finaqua.

On the path that lead to Finaqua's maze, came a caravan of horses and two large carriages. The guards rode on horseback, giving them an advantage from behind inside a carriage. The carriages came to slow stop. The front carriage door burst open and a small child came running out.

The child, six annuals, ran quickly to the mouth of the maze. Her hair was long, trialing down to the middle of her back. A mix of brown and blond curls bounced as she ran. She wore a short green dress, laced at the bottom of the hem. The short green dress she wore fluttered with the air. She looked at the scenery with her bright pale blue eyes. She started running towards the maze.

"Aislynn, don't go through the maze!" called a voice. She climbed out of the carriage next. Her long brown hair was pulled into a bun, which hung partially over her shoulder. She wore a long white dress. Although she would never admit it in public, she missed the feel of her jeans. Only because of her title as _'Queen'_, did she change to dresses and skirts. Her bright blue eyes scanned the area for her daughter.

The girl stopped at the sound of her mother's voice. "Yes mother." She pouted.

"Well look at the little princess. "Quiet a ball of energy, isn't she?" Azkadellia asked. She stepped out of the carriage and joined the Queen.

"Reminds me of her mother." Ambrose said.

Azkadellia smiled, "That's right. She looks like DG, as a child."

She's quite a ball of energy." Ambrose said, climbing out of the second carriage. He walked to the first one and helped his wife.

"That could be a problem too." DG said. She walked down to the entrance of the hedge maze. She took Aislynn's hand and they walked through the maze.

Together they walked through and large maze. Aislynn bounced in excitement, wishing to run through. DG smiled at her daughters' enthusiasm, and shared it. It had been too long since they last came to Finaqua. Far too long for DG's taste, but she was queen and had to take care of her people.

Aislynn ran when she saw the end of the maze. DG watched as Aislynn was lifted into the air by one of two figures waiting at the other end. She smiled and ran herself.

"DG, my darling! It's so good to see you again." Lavender said. She hugged DG tightly.

"I missed you mother." DG said.

"How are things up North? Not too harsh I hope." Lavender asked.

"Nothing I can't handle. After being queen for five annuals, I think I know what to do." DG replied. "But how are you? You must be so board without having to deal with the OZ's problems now."

Lavender laughed, "Oh no, your father keeps me occupied."

"Grandma!" Aislynn cried. She gave Lavender a tight hug.

"Goodness Aislynn! You've gotten so big since I last saw you!" Lavender said.

"Well, how about we get you all settled in before dinner." Ahamo said. Aislynn still in his arms.

"Yes!" Aislynn cried.

"You three go on ahead. I know where we will be staying. I just have to talk with one of the guards." DG explained.

Lavender nodded, "Don't be too long dear."

"I won't be. Behave yourself Aislynn." DG said.

"I will mother." Aislynn said. Ahamo and Lavender began walking back toward the palace. "Daddy's in trouble."

"It sure looks that way." Ahamo agreed.

Behind DG, Azkadellia, Ambrose, and raw emerged from the maze. Azkadellia smiled and touched her shoulder, "DG, why aren't you with mother?" Azkadellia asked.

"I need to speak with one of the guards." DG replied.

"Try not to kill him Deeg."

"I'm not promising anything." DG replied.

"That's why I said try." Azkadellia walked past DG and headed towards the palace. Glitch and Raw followed her.

"Alright."

"DG upset." Raw whispered.

"Raw, you have no idea how right you are." Azkadellia said.

DG stood by the maze. She looked out at the clear water. Memories flooded back to her. The first time, well first in a long time, she ever looked out at the water was nearly seven annuals ago. Yet, as the rest of the OZ changed, Finaqua was still as beautiful as ever.

"Would you care to explain now? You're daughter was very disappointed." DG said. She turned back to the maze.

Standing at the mouth was her husband. She mused that after, who know how many annuals; he still wore the same dark duster. Even in the middle of summer. His tan hat set firmly on his head. His crystal blue eyes met his wife's.

Cain stood at the mouth of the maze. "I was making sure the guards were prepared."

"Cain, you trained the guards. You specifically chose who would escort us here. You know what they're capable of you didn't need to keep an eye on them!" DG replied. She turned from Cain was walked towards the palace.

Cain followed her, "Well I rather not chance being ambushed."

"Cain, don't even try to explain. I know what the problem is. You're always wrapped up in your work. You can't even relax on your vacation." DG explained.

"DG what would give you-?"

"This isn't the first time you've distanced yourself from everyone. Granted I've done the same. But just in the past three weeks, you've had dinner with us twice. It's not just Aislynn you're hurting, Cain.

"Some nights I wonder if you ever slept at all. I go to bed alone and I wake up alone. So you tell me if I'm exaggerating." DG explained.

Cain caught up with DG and grabbed her hand, "DG, listen to me. I know I haven't been around. I was working late to be sure that everyone would arrive safely."

"So what does it mean now?" DG asked.

"It means I can spend more time with you and Aislynn." Cain answered.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Tin Man." DG replied.

Cain smirked, "Go ahead, Princess." He leaned closer to DG and kissed her lightly.

--

Yay, first chapter! Now only…so many more to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Throughout the day, Cain had kept his word. Wherever DG and Aislynn went, Cain was right behind them. DG couldn't remember the last time they had spent time as a family, not the _'Royal Family'_, but a simple family. She could've sworn she had a smile on her face the entire day.

And dinner was no different. Storytelling, random joke, even a small food fight. It was wonderful having just a family. Though, no one was very upset that the food fight had ended, expect Aislynn and Glitch. Mostly because they were the only two active in the food fight. Right up until Cain caught Glitch off guard and stopped the fight. Everyone laughed at Glitches, or Ambrose's, stunned expression.

After dinner, Lavender and Ahamo turned in early. Raw followed suit soon after. DG, however, decided that she'd spend time in the library. She somehow managed to read all of the novels back in the Northern Island, and she needed something new. Aislynn followed her mother to the library, skipping and humming behind her.

DG smiled at her daughter. Feeling like a small child herself, she started skipping with Aislynn. Aislynn then began jogging to keep up with her mother. DG decided to play along and began jogging. Aislynn then broke into a run to keep up with DG.

"That's not fair mommy!" Aislynn called.

DG turned around and slowed. "It's not fair?"

"No! You're taller than me, so you're faster!" Aislynn said. She reached her mother and stopped.

DG crouched in front of her daughter. "Are you calling your mother unfair?"

Aislynn nodded determinedly. She crossed her arms sin front of her chest, pouting.

Cain stood from afar and watched them. He couldn't help but smile at his pouting daughter.

DG placed her hands on her hips, acting with Aislynn. "Then I guess this isn't fair either!" She lunged at Aislynn and began tickling her stomach.

Aislynn shrieked in laughter and tried to protect herself. But her laughter and DG's tickling never gave her a chance. "Daddy, help me!" she pleaded, still laughing.

Cain's eyebrows rose, "Help you? How can I help you?"

"Do something! Mommy won't top tickling me!" Aislynn explained. Her explanation blended in with her laughter perfectly. As if she didn't need help, just inviting her father into their fun.

"Alright, I'll help." Cain said. He pushed off the wall and slowly walked towards DG.

DG looked up from Aislynn and stood up, "You keep your distance."

Cain raised his hands innocently, "I haven't done anything."

"And you're not going to." DG warned playfully.

"Daddy, tickle her!" Aislynn suggested.

DG stared at her daughter. Her mouth hung open in shock. "Aislynn you traitor."

"You better run." Cain said. He moved quickly towards DG.

DG took off down the hall towards the library. Cain watched her run. Aislynn grabbed his hand and pulled him, "Come on daddy, she's getting away."

Cain smiled, "Alright." He let Aislynn lead him down the hallway after DG.

Inside the library were hundreds of shelves. Aislynn ran down row after row of shelves, but couldn't find her mother. She folded her arms and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked.

"Mommy's hiding too well." Aislynn huffed.

"Ah Cain, Aislynn, how would you two like to join me in a game of chess?" Ambrose asked. He strolled down the hall of the library.

"I don't know how to play Glitch." Aislynn said.

"But your father does. Why don't we teach Aislynn how to play chess, Cain?" Ambrose asked.

Cain exhaled slowly. He looked down at Aislynn. Her bright blue eyes stared up at him pleadingly. "Alright. Set up the board, I'll meet you at the table."

Aislynn jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Glitch took his nieces hand and led her back down the hall.

Cain turned around the shelf and looked at DG, "Find anything worth reading this time?"

DG shrugged, "I was thinking a history book this time." She showed him the cover of the book she held.

Cain took the book from her, "_Dorothy Gale and Emerald City?_ I thought you hated history."

"It's not a history lesson. That makes all he difference." DG said. She took her book back.

"So, do I get to tell you're daughter that you cheat in hide and go seek?" Cain asked.

DG eyed him carefully, "You have no proof of that."

Cain shook his head and smiled, "Enjoy your book."

DG leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Enjoy your game."

--

DG walked through the library an hour later. The book in her arm, marked with a piece of paper. She hadn't expected to get so lost in her book, but she did. She wasn't worried about her being in the library at this time, but it was Aislynn being up at this time. The only problem was Dg couldn't find any of them.

_How hard is it to find someone in here? The library is only so big._ DG thought. She continued down another row.

"Aha, now you've lost your bishop Cain. You are in trouble now." Ambrose called.

DG heard his voice come from ahead. She walked quicker through the row of books.

"Glitch, I gave up on trying since your student fell asleep." Cain explained.

"Then why isn't she in bed?" DG asked. She leaned against the and of the bookshelf.

Cain and Ambrose sat across from each other. Ambrose had his left elbow on his knee while Cain was leaning back in his chair. Both looked up, surprised to hear DG sneaking up on them. DG walked to the table and placed her hands on her hips.

"Where is Aislynn?" She asked simply.

Cain turned his head. DG followed his head to the couch. Lying next to the arm, with a large book in her arms was Aislynn. DG smiled at the sight. She walked to the couch, careful not to make a noise. Granted, if she could sleep through Ambrose in chess, she could sleep through a little footstep. DG took the book from Aislynn and set it on the table next to her.

"I'm going to put her to bed." DG whispered.

"I'll take her." Cain said. He stood from the table.

"But we haven't finished out game yet Cain." Ambrose protested.

"Glitch, it's late. Tomorrow." Cain said. He walked to the couch and carefully gathered Aislynn into his arms. He turned to the door and headed out.

DG looked at the chessboard casually. She smiled and moved Cain's rook two squares from Glitches king. She knocked his king down and looked at him, "Check mate."

Glitch looked at the board in disbelief. She walked slowly out of the library, leaving a bewildered Glitch to ponder over his loss. She met up with Cain outside the library.

"You won." She stated.

Cain smirked, "You should play for me more often."

"You play better than I do." Dg shook her head.

They walked to Aislynn's room in silence. Their footsteps echoed in the halls, but barely. DG watched the floor as she walked. Every few minutes Cain looked over at DG.

"What's on your mind kid?" He knew the _'kid' _comment would get some response.

DG looked up at Cain and smirked, "Watch yourself, _Tin Man_. You know our nickname bargain."

"Couldn't resist. But what _is _on your mind?" Cain asked. He stopped at Aislynn's door.

DG opened the door for him. "I was thinking. Maybe we could spend tomorrow down by the lake. Have a picnic? Just the four of us." DG suggested.

Cain laid Aislynn in to her bead carefully. He pulled the blankets over her and looked at DG. "I think that's a great idea. I know Jeb would love to spend more time with Aislynn."

"And it wouldn't just give them time together." DG stated. She smiled mischievously. Cain couldn't help but smile back at her.

--

Yay family moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Near the waters edge, Aislynn leaned over, looking at the clear water. Several feet behind her, sat her parents. DG sat in front of Cain, his arms wrapped around her. They sat on a blanket in the shade.

A shadow blocked the suns above Aislynn. She looked at the water curiously and turned around. Aislynn smiled and jumped into Jeb's arms. Jeb spun her around several times.

DG smiled, "Considering how many annuals apart they are, they get along so well."

"When he was growing up, Jeb always wanted a younger brother or sister. Someone else he could play with." Cain said.

"Commander Cain."

DG closed her eyes. She stood and walked down to the water.

Cain sighed and stood up. "What is it?"

"Several guards stationed around the gardens have failed to check in. I've sent a few men near the gardens to check, but no one has returned." The guard explained.

"No one has returned?"

"Correct."

Cain nodded, "Gather a six of your best men and report to me in the library."

"Yes sir." The guard walked off.

Cain sighed and looked down at DG. She was looking at him, upset. DG turned her head from Cain. Cain turned and walked towards the palace.

"Mama, why's daddy leaving?" Aislynn asked.

"They probably need him to make sure we'll be safe." DG answered.

"Is someone going to com for us?" Aislynn asked.

"They couldn't of they tried." Jeb answered. Jeb looked at DG.

DG met Jeb's gaze and then looked off at the lake. She sighed deeply.

"Mama, can we get a book from the library and read in the garden?" Aislynn asked.

"Let's go find a book." DG said.

--

Aislynn scurried through the garden. A thick, leather bound, book in her arms. Jeb and DG walked further behind her. The two were in a deep discussion.

"I'm not angry with him, just…irritated. The whole point of coming to Finaqua was so he could finally relax. But, all it has done is made him work more." DG explained.

"At one time in his life, father thought he lost everything. I think he doesn't want to risk losing it again." Jeb replied.

"Well, while he's trying to protect us, he's missing a lot." DG stated.

"Mother! Jeb! I found the perfect spot!" Aislynn cried. She waved to them as she sat on a stone bench.

"We're coming." DG called. She quickly rushed to Aislynn's side and took the book from her. "_The Tale of Slipper's to the OZ_." She gave Jeb a suspicious look.

"Don't look at me, I suggested something else." Jeb replied.

"Daddy told me Grandpa was a Slipper. I want to know what a Slipper is." Aislynn said.

"Ah, well your father and I are going to have a chat about some of the things he tells you. Now." DG cleared her throat. Aislynn climbed onto her mothers lap. "_Slippers. The real meaning of the word is to be transported from one side to another. Slippers of the OZ are people transported from the Other Side to the OZ. The most famous Slipper was a young girl by the name of Dorothy Gale._

"_Dorothy Gale was transported to the OZ many centuries ago. Although her hopes were returning home, she and four companions save OZ from the wicked witch of the west."_

A noise stopped DG. She looked up from the book. Jeb was already aware. His hand was on his pistol, ready to draw. DG looked around the gardens. She closed the book and stood up.

"Mama?"

"Sh…" DG replied. She took Aislynn's hand.

"Get back inside." Jeb ordered.

"You better be right behind us.' DG replied.

Jeb nodded. DG took a step backwards. She kept Aislynn close to her. The book was clutched tightly in Aislynn's arms. DG kept her eyes opened; she roamed the gardens, and still could see nothing.

DG heard Aislynn's hand grasp the handles to the door. Just then, a gunshot broke the silence. DG's head snapped in the direction. Jeb was on the ground, uninjured. His pistol was drawn, he returned fire.

A Longcoat grabbed DG's arm. DG quickly broke free and sent to Longcoat back with her magic. She grabbed Aislynn's arm and pulled her from the door as another Longcoat came at them. Another barrage of bullets ripped through the gardens. DG ducked behind the plants, holding Aislynn close to her.

Jeb hid several feet from DG. He reloaded his gun. He glanced over at DG. She met his gaze and nodded. Both stood at the same time. DG used her magic to shield them as Jeb returned fire. Several Longcoats fell back dead. Others hid as Jeb fired.

From behind, DG was grabbed. Her shield dropped instantly. Jeb turned his attention to DG. A Longcoat came from behind and knocked him to the ground. They took Jeb's gun and pinned him.

DG's head was forced back. A dark, sickening voice filled her ears, "Miss me Princess?"

DG's heart froze. Zero pulled her head back further. He looked at her with his dark eyes. "Why won't you die?" she asked.

Zero smiled darkly. He then backhanded DG. She fell to the ground from the sheer force.

"Mama!" Aislynn cried.

Zero looked down at Aislynn. "So this is Cain's child? Never expected the child to be a girl."

"Stay away from her!" Jeb yelled.

Zero turned. "Ah, and there's his other brat. Now, there's something missing in this picture. Why is it that Cain is never here when I come?"

DG pushed Zero back with her magic. She stood in front of Aislynn, "If you don't leave this instant Zero-"

"You'll what? Kill me? In front of your own child? You may have to, because no ones coming to save you this time!" Zero pulled out his pistol. DG ducked in time. DG forced the gun from Zero's hands.

A Longcoat grabbed Aislynn. She screamed and fought back. DG's attention shifted. She kicked the Longcoat in the face, sending him several feet back. Zero pulled her away. DG turned and fought Zero. His fists came at her many times. DG dodged and returned a few punches.

"Mommy!" Aislynn cried.

DG turned to see Aislynn in the arms of a Longcoat. He pointed a gun to her throat. DG raised her hands. Zero used the time to his advantage. He picked up his gun and struck DG over the head. DG fell to the ground.

Zero lifted her head. "I'm expecting Cain to come running after her. Don't disappoint me princess. Just try and find her."

"Mommy!" Aislynn cried. The Longcoat lifted her over his shoulder.

"No! Aislynn!" DG cried. She tried to get to her feet, but her head began spinning. She looked around. Jeb finally freed himself.

He ran to DG's side, "Stop him!" she yelled. Jeb took off after Zero.

DG lay on the cold stone. She felt her heart shatter. Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. Suddenly the sky burst with rain. DG lay in the rain, crying uncontrollably.

--

Ok, since when have I ever made things easy for them?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cain leaned against the wall in his bedroom. His arms were folded in front of his chest. He inhaled deeply, in fury and dejection. _How could this have happened? Why were they in the gardens? How did they get past us?_

Cain turned and looked outside. DG stood on the balcony in the pouring rain. Cain stepped out into the rain. The rain ran off the rim of his hat. The water pooled into the cracks of the balcony. He pulled off his coat and placed it over DG's shoulders.

Dg spun around. Her hands grasped his shoulders, shaking tremendously. She cried into his chest. Cain wrapped his arms around DG and held her close.

"She's gone!" DG cried.

Those words cut deep into Cain's heart. He could feel his own eyes starting to tear. He held DG close to him.

"We'll find her Deeg. I swear we will." Cain said.

DG continued to cry on Cain's chest. Cain held her tightly. He lightly kissed her head. _I swear I'll bring Aislynn home._

--

"How did Zero get onto the grounds without anyone knowing?" Azkadellia asked.

"Ambush. The guards patrolling the garden had been attacked." Cain answered.

"What were they doing in the gardens?"

"They didn't know. I left without telling them to stay out of the gardens." Cain explained.

Raw placed his paw on Cain's shoulder, "Not Cain's fault. Did not know they would wonder to gardens."

"That's easy for you to say. I knew something was wrong and I didn't tell them." Cain replied.

"Look, it doesn't make a difference now. What we need to do, is find where Zero's going!" Ambrose said.

"Glitch quiet!" Azkadellia said.

They were seated at the council table in the early morning. No one would dare disturb them at a time like this. Cain sat at the front. Azkadellia sat to his left while Raw sat to his right. Glitch sat next to Azkadellia.

"DG doesn't need to be reminded right now." Azkadellia explained.

"Raw, can you see where Zero is?" Cain asked.

Raw shook his head. "Zero far. Far and protected by magic. Protected by old magic."

Cain looked confused.

"Raw, are you saying Zero's using the magic of the ancients?" Azkadellia asked.

"Raw believe so." Raw answered.

"That's impossible. Where would Zero-"

"Wyatt!"

Everyone bolted from the table. Cain burst into the hallway. He found DG, kneeling close to the wall. He ran to her. His heart stopped when he saw who she was kneeling by.

"Jeb!" Cain cried. He knelt next to his battered son.

Jeb barely raised his head. The left side of his face was covered in blood, from the gash on his head. His body was battered. His arm held his chest still. Blood seemed to cover most of his body.

"What happened?" Cain asked.

Jeb coughed slightly, "I…I followed Zero. I t-tried t-to g-g-et Aislynn."

DG looked horror struck.

Jeb looked up at his father. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be…careful. Z-Zero has more…forces then we p-pr-predicted."

"Raw." DG called. She stepped back.

Raw stood next to Jeb and quickly began healing his injuries. When he finished, Jeb stood.

"I followed Zero several miles from Central City. He's not going to hide there." Jeb explained.

"Where would Zero go if not Central City?" Azkadellia asked

Cain shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I'm going to find him."

--

Cain stood in the stables. He tightened his saddle on his horse. The doors opened and four other people walked in.

"You didn't think you were going alone did you Mr. Cain?" Azkadellia asked. Surprisingly, she was wearing a pair of jeans, similar to DG's. Her top was green. She wore a short, grey, jacket. Azkadellia grabbed the reins of a nearby horse and walked towards him.

"You're not the only one who's going to find Zero." Glitch said.

"What makes you think I'll let you come?" Cain asked.

"You don't have a choice." Jeb replied.

Cain smirked and mounted his horse, "Where's DG?"

"No one's seen her." Azkadellia answered.

"Good. DG stays here." Cain said. He tapped the horses' side and rode out of the stables.

"Who said I'll listen to you?" DG sat on a horse outside the doors of the stable. She wore her blue jeans and blue shirt. Her jacket was similar to Cain's this time. Except the color was black, and shorter than his was.

"How about the Commander of the Guards?" Cain replied.

"I don't care. I'm not going to wait here and pray you come back in one piece!" DG yelled.

"Deeg-"

"Save it Cain. You won't be preoccupied protecting me. I can do that myself." DG said. She tapped the horses' side and rode away.

Cain rode after her, "Just where are you going?"

"Central City!" DG called back.

"Zero won't be there." Cain replied.

"I'm not going for Zero. But someone may know where Zero's going." DG said.

--

The search begins. How the twist and turns there will be! Mwahahahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In Central City's dark alleys, two figures walked towards a decrepit looking building. Over the entryway, a neon sign hung loosely on the building. 'Call Girls.'

The hooded figures entered one after another. They entered into a dark walkway. The lights were dark red at the end of the way. A young woman sat behind a desk, seeing two customers and smiled.

"Welcome. Is there something I can do for you tonight?" she asked.

The closest figure pulled off their wet hood. The woman gasped and smiled.

"Commander Wyatt Cain. Let me see if I can find someone worth you." She said.

"I'm here on business." Cain replied.

"What kind of business?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for Demilo." Cain answered.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cain, but our clients business is there business." She replied.

The second figure pulled a gun out of their holster, "You care to take his place then?"

The woman eyed the gun. She held up her index finger and reached for her book. She began flipping through the pages until she stopped.

"Demilo's in room 307. Fourth floor." She answered.

The second figure took the gun from the desk, "Thank you."

They turned and headed for the stairs.

The woman leaned over the desk, "Just don't break anything"

They quickly ran up three flights of stairs. The hallway was hardly lit. Many of the doors were opened, girls leaning against the frames. Seeing Cain, the women began putting their acts on.

As Cain passed, each one tried to persuade him. Cain simply brushed them off.

They stopped at the room. Cain turned to his partner, "Let me talk to him first."

His partner nodded and leaned against the wall. Cain knocked on the door. The people inside quickly stopped and the door opened.

"Wyatt freaking Cain. I thought you were on the Queen's Guard detail." Demilo said. He wore a collared shirt and black pants.

"I'm here on business Demilo. And I need information." Cain explained.

Demilo laughed, "No."

"No?" Cain raised in eyebrow.

"Yes. No. There's no way I'm giving you information." Demilo said.

"And what makes you think I'll take 'no' for an answer?" Cain asked.

"Because you can't do anything to make me tell you." Demilo replied.

Cain arched an eyebrow. Cain sighed and shook his head. He waited for Demilo to get cocky and think he had won. Cain grabbed Demilo's shirt collar and held him against the wall.

"Start talking Demilo. Where is Zero?" Cain asked.

"Zero huh? Looks like neither of you will die. You both keep coming back." Demilo said.

"Where is he?" Cain repeated.

"Why would I know where Zero is? I don't even know where my own mother is."

"Because you seem to know where Zero always is." Answered the cloaked figure. They stood in the doorframe.

Demilo motioned his head towards the door, "Who's that?"

"Someone who can do worse than me. Now start talking Demilo!" Cain shook Demilo violently.

"I don't know anything about Zero and the kid!" Demilo replied.

"What?"

"Now how would you know there's a kid with Zero?" Cain asked. He eyed Demilo carefully.

Demilo realized his mistake. "Yeah, I know Zero's got a kid. Cute kid too. She's got a lot of spirit."

"Where is he going?" the figure asked.

"I swear I don't know!" Demilo replied.

"Well something tells me you do." Cain replied.

"Cain I'm going to count to five-"

The figure pulled out a pistol and held it at Demilo's chest, "Well I'm going to count to three."

Demilo looked at the gun. "Zero past through here two days ago. He came in for supplies. He received his supplies and left. Haven't heard from him since."

"Where's he going?" Cain asked.

"Zero's lost it. He said he's taking the brick road to Emerald City." Demilo explained.

"You're sure it was Emerald City?" the figure asked.

Demilo nodded, "Positive."

"Emerald City's a myth." Cain said.

"Tell that to Zero, because I guarantee that's where he's going. With the kid." Demilo replied.

"What about the child?"

"Like I said. Cute kid, strong too. Gave the Longcoats hell as they entered the city." Demilo answered.

"Was she injured?"

"Nah. Zero never laid a hand on her. But, there was something familiar about that kid." Demilo said.

"What's that?" Cain asked.

Demilo looked at Cain, "She reminded me of you. Gives a lot of crap to anyone who won't help or listen. Didn't think you had it in you to sleep around."

"Watch it Demilo." The figure said.

Demilo eyed the hooded figure. "That's your kid. You slept with the Queens Body Guard!"

DG pulled off her hood, "I'm warning you Demilo, do not get into this without knowing the truth."

Demilo looked shockingly at DG. "You slept with the Queen! Cain you slick son of a-"

DG cocked the gun. Demilo shut his mouth.

"Let's get something straight before we leave. I married Cain, Demilo. That child Zero has is the Princess. And should you utter one word of our conversation to anyone, you will find yourself at the mercy of the papay faster than you can blink. Understand?" DG explained.

Demilo nodded. DG pulled the gun from Demilo and walked out of the room. Cain set Demilo down ad followed DG.

--

Ooo…what does this mean?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Outside of Central City, Cain and DG rejoined the others inside the large tent. Glitch, Raw, Azkadellia, and Jeb were standing around a table, waiting.

Jeb raised his head as they entered, "How useful was Demilo?"

"Zero left for Emerald City two days ago." DG answered.

"Emerald City? I thought Emerald City was just a fairytale." Azkadellia said.

"No it's not. The very first slipper to cross into the OZ was Dorothy Gale. Emerald City is where she traveled to, to try and get back home." DG replied.

"I think some of us might need a history lesson." Cain said.

DG nodded. "Dorothy Gale came to the OZ by complete accident. From the timeline, the travel storms were just being tested.

"She woke in her house, but in OZ. That's what the OZ was known as at the time. They weren't known as the Outer Zone or the Other Side until they knew Dorothy wasn't from OZ.

"Dorothy found herself in Munchkin Land. Most likely they are the ancestors of those color shrimps where I met Glitch." DG explained.

"If my memory serves me correctly, Dorothy's house landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. The Witch had been terrorizing the munchkins for some time." Glitch said.

"Right, but there was more than one witch. Her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West came. When she found her sister had been killed by Dorothy, she demanded revenge. The good Witch, Glenda reminded her of the ruby slippers-"

"Why would Glenda remind the witch?" Az asked.

"I'm getting to that part. The Witch went to her sisters' body to find the slippers weren't on her feet. Instead, they were on Dorothy's feet. The Witch demanded the slippers, but she couldn't take them from Dorothy. Furious, the Witch vowed she would have them and disappeared." DG continued.

"The slippers that the Witch of the East wore, were said to giver her extraordinary powers." Glitch said.

"In order to return home, Glenda told Dorothy to travel to Emerald City to seek the help of the Wizard of OZ. Along the way, Dorothy ran into some people; a Scarecrow hanging in a field, a man made of tin rusting near a house, and a lion without courage. Each one of them seemed to be missing something and hoped that the Wizard could aid them. So, they all made the journey with Dorothy to Emerald City.

"Along the way, the Witch managed to kidnap Dorothy. She wanted the slippers enough that she locked Dorothy in a tower and timed her death. Luckily, her friends rescued Dorothy, and she killed the Witch. The rest is history." DG finished.

"So now that we know where Zero's going, what do we do now?" Jeb asked.

"We go after him." Cain answered.

Azkadellia's mind began accounting the story. "DG, you said there were two sister witches."

"Yes, West and East." DG answered. _Oh no._

"You don't think that-"

DG met Azkadellia's scared gaze, "It wouldn't surprise me Az."

"What?" Cain asked.

"Do you have a map of the OZ Cain?" Azkadellia asked.

"Yeah." Cain pulled out the large map.

DG grabbed a marker and began drawing on the map. She placed her index finger over the recently marked map, "This is where the Witch of the West ruled." She swept her finger across the map. "And this is where the Witch of the East was."

Cain lowered his head onto his fists, "Tell me you're not going to say what I think you're going to say."

"And this is where the witch possessed Az." DG replied. Her hand hovered over Finaqua. Her hand moved down to the bottom of the map, "Which means, that this is where Emerald City should be."

"I thought Glenda rules the north?" Az asked.

"Glenda had a sister. She imprisoned her to prevent her evil magic." DG explained.

"So that's the answer to the question." Ambrose said.

"Zero's going to release the last Witch." DG stated.

"That explains Zero cloaked by magic." Ambrose said.

DG's head snapped up, "What?"

Cain winced. Ambrose realized he just had a 'Glitch' moment. "Oh, nothing."

"Zero was cloaked in magic?" DG asked.

Azkadellia sensed tension rise higher. Trying to avoid a dangerous argument, she quickly spoke, "How quickly will we be able to move for Emerald City?"

Cain didn't look up, "Less than an hour."

"Good thing I'm ready." DG stated. She tore from the table and left the tent, taking her bag with her.

DG walked towards her horse, tied with the other horses. She tied her bag onto the saddle.

"DG-"

"Save it." DG interrupted.

"DG, I wasn't going to leave you in the dark."

"No, you were going to leave me in Finaqua while you searched the entire OZ for Aislynn." DG replied.

Cain frowned, "You weren't in the council room when we were discussing Aislynn."

"So now you're having council meetings without me? Is there anything else I should know about?" DG asked.

Cain grabbed DG's shoulder and turned her, "You know as well as I do you shouldn't have left Finaqua."

"I wasn't about to let my husband search for our daughter alone." DG replied.

"You know what I meant DG." Cain said.

"Yes, I do. But when are you going to realize that no matter what you tell me, I'm always going with you. You can't do everything by yourself. Whether you try to leave me behind for protection or not…this is one time you're not going alone." DG explained.

Cain was shocked at her tone. Her eyes glistened from the pain he had caused unintentionally. "DG-"

DG shook her head and broke from his grasp. "No. Not now. When Aislynn's safe, then we can finish this." She mounted her horse and rode to the edge of the camp.

Cain's hands turned into fists. He stormed from his spot and readied his horse.

--

Yeah, I have way too much fun causing trouble for these two.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Six horses rode fiercely along the brick road. The rain hailed on the riders, slowing them down dramatically. The lead rider signaled to the others, leading them off the road. The riders followed and dismounted.

"We can't weather this storm. We're going to have to wait until it lightens up." Cain yelled over the thunder. He pulled the collar of his coat high around his neck.

Dg looked up at the trees. She raised her hand, the branches moved into angles where they blocked the rain. She pulled off her hood, melee drips she could stand. Pulling her hair from her hood, she caught Cain's glance. As much as DG didn't want to, she turned her gaze first and dismounted. Feeling Cain's gaze still on her, DG walked to a nearby tree and tied the reins.

Cain gave up watching DG and dismounted as well. He glanced up at the trees and then out at the clouds. He sighed heavily and pulled his bag off the saddle.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Glitch asked.

"Sleep, eat, get the blood back to your legs. Take your pick." Cain replied.

"What are you going to do?" Jeb asked his father.

"I'm going to see how much further we are from Emerald City." Cain answered. He pulled the map from his bag and set it on the ground. "We still have a two day ride. DG, do you know what we may run into along the way?"

DG looked down from the trees again. She looked at the map and shook her head. "Only an idea, and even then I may be wrong."

"Right now, an idea is all we have. Give it a shot." Ambrose said.

DG nodded. She walked to her horse and detached her bag. She walked back to the group and pulled out a book.

"Why do you have a book?" Jeb asked.

"I thought it would come in handy." DG answered. She opened the book and began flipping through it.

"What does it say?" Glitch asked.

DG frowned. "We're behind. We haven't run into the munchkins yet."

"Not like we're in a hurry to see them again." Glitch mumbled.

"But we are in a hurry Glitch." Cain said. He turned to DG, "What should we expect along the way?"

DG flipped through a few more pages. "Not much. Dorothy never had difficulty until she reached the city."

"By which time, Zero will have a few things ready for us." Azkadellia replied.

"More than likely. So use this time to rest up." Cain said. He put the map back into his bag and returned to his horse.

Everyone stayed near their horse, ready to leave when needed. Everyone, but DG. She sat on a fallen log away from the others. Her coat was pulled closer around her body, desperately trying to warm herself.

A light touch came to her shoulder. DG looked up to see her sister standing over her. Her face was full of worry. She gave DG a small smile, "We'll get Aislynn back DG.

DG nodded slightly, "I know we will."

"But that's not the only person you're worried about." Az watched DG closely. "You're worried about how Cain-"

"Az, enough! What's going on between Cain and I is none of your concern." DG said.

"DG I'm only trying-"

"To help. I know. But you can't. This isn't something you can help fix! The only ones who can are Cain and myself. And don't go and try to get us to work it out, because this is not your business!" DG explained. She stood quickly and stormed into the forest.

She didn't care that everyone was watching their argument anymore. She didn't need their opinions, nor did she want them. All DG wanted, was to be alone right now. She tore through the underbrush of the forest, ignoring the water that continued to collect in her jean fabric. She let her hair blow in the wind and let the rain fall on her. DG shut everything out of her mind. She heard nothing, felt nothing, and she didn't care.

Finally, DG stopped near a creak. She sat on a rock, breathing heavily. DG buried her face in her hands and cried. She let everything go, her pain, her suffering, her losses, everything. Her tears rolled unceasingly down her cheeks.

From nowhere, a hand grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to her feet. Feeling strong arms wrap around her back, DG lowered her hands and leaned against the strong chest. A renewing peace swept through DG's body. She allowed herself to hold onto him tightly, and cry.

Even baring annuals of his own pain, watching DG was painful on its own. And he couldn't relieve her of it. Under most circumstances, he could. But…this was one of the times, the more painful times, which Cain couldn't help DG. All he could do was hold her, and let her know she wasn't alone. Cain's hand moved from her back to her head. He listened to her crying, feeling like he'd been shot. He knew he could've prevented everything that had happened. But now it was too late.

After minutes of crying, DG finally stopped. She let herself hold onto Cain, if only for a little longer. Feeling how comforting he was, how he used to make her feel, it helped her. It gave her a sense that they could fix things between them. She felt Cain's hand stroke her head gently. DG closed her eyes, praying that everything was just a nightmare.

"I'm sorry kid." He whispered.

"Me too." DG replied. She could feel Cain tense slight as he released her. DG felt a sudden emptiness as his arms lowered.

"Deeg," Cain began. He grabbed her upper arms lightly with both hands. DG looked him straight in the eye. "I want you to go back to Finaqua."

DG's eyes grew wide in shock. She opened her mouth to reply, but Cain beat her to it.

"I'm not trying to argue with you." Cain said.

DG calmed herself, "Then what _are_ you trying to do?"

Cain's hand moved to her cheek. He gently touched her scar, "I'm an ex-Tin Man, but still a Tin Man. I know the dangers that we're bound to run into and what we've been known to run into. We both know what Zero's capable of."

"I can't wait around in Finaqua, Wyatt. I have to be out here, looking for Aislynn." DG answered. Her heart grew heavy once she spoke.

"DG in the past we've been lucky. I don't know what I'd do if I lost both of you right now." Cain explained.

"I understand. But pregnant or not, I'm going to stay and find Aislynn." DG replied. She knew she was being stubborn, and that it was safer for her in Finaqua, but she couldn't leave…not now.

Cain sighed, "Then stay close. And if I say get back, do it."

DG nodded, "I will."

Cain kissed DG's forehead and pulled her close to him again. He couldn't force her to go back without losing time that they were in desperate need of. And DG was the only one who knew what to expect along the way to Emerald City.

"Let's get back." Cain said.

DG nodded and released him. They began walking hand in hand back to their camp.

--

Yay, one step closer to working things out. So, did anyone see that little twist coming?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hours after the storm had lightened enough and hours after brutal horse back riding, they stopped again. This time though, it was DG who stopped the group's journey. She quickly dismounted, looking up at the trees. She couldn't see anything on the platforms.

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"This is where those munchkins brought me. I think this is where the original munchkin village was." DG explained.

"So that means we're on the right track." Azkadellia stated.

DG nodded. It was eerily quiet. The last time she was here, nearly seven years ago, the munchkins had been running around. Something was very wrong here. DG began walking through the village.

Cain dismounted and followed DG. He pulled out his pistol, keeping an eye out for anything unexpected.

DG walked through the village slowly. A strange colored bark stopped her. She approached the tree and took a better looked at the bark. DG stretched out her hand and touched the tree. As she drew her hand back, her stomach lurched as she recognized the crimson color. A drop from above made DG freeze. The color matched the bottom of her hand. Knowing she'd regret it, DG looked up.

Hanging over the platform above her, laid a dead munchkin. Its arm dangled over the edge, dripping onto DG below. All along the platforms were more mutilated munchkin's warriors.

DG let out a small cry of horror.

Cain looked at DG, and then looked up. He quickly turned DG's head from the sight. He looked back down himself, fearing he would lose it.

"Oh my god." Azkadellia gagged. She turned from the trees.

Cain walked to DG quickly and grabbed her arm, "Let's get out of here."

Form beneath the underbrush of a tree. A small hand sprang out and grasped DG's leg.

DG jumped in surprise, gasping aloud. Cain spun around, his pistol pointed at the ground. He quickly placed his gun back in his holster.

"Raw." DG called.

A munchkin, colored in red paint, grasped DG's ankle. It let go and both Cain and DG knelt on the ground. His body was shot up badly. His left arm was clearly broken, most likely from the fall.

"Can you help him?" DG asked.

Raw held his hand over the munchkin. He looked at DG sorrowfully and shook his head. "Come too late."

The munchkin coughed, "It matters not."

"What happened?" DG asked.

"Zero. He came through days ago. He sought the ruby slippers. We did not surrender them to him." He explained.

"The ruby slippers of Dorothy Gale?" Azkadellia asked.

"The very same. Zero wanted them to ensure the witches rein." He coughed harshly. He reached into his vest ad retrieved a beaded pouch. He shoved it into DG's hand. "Your line is the key, to defeating the witch. Do not let her rule."

DG nodded. She gripped the pouched over his had. He coughed again, "This…holds the key…to the OZ's…future…and the witches…demise." His had fell slack in DG's. DG sighed deeply.

Cain took his hat off. He carefully closed the munchkin's eyes. "Zero's reached in all new low."

"I never thought he would exterminate an entire race for something." Ambrose said.

"What do we do about the dead?" Raw asked.

"There's nothing we can do. We came too lat to help." Jeb answered.

Azkadellia looked around. "We may not have been able to save them, but we can at least preserve them until this is over. Then we can burry them properly." She dismounted and raised her hands. The sky began to rain small sparks onto the bodies.

"Impressive." Ambrose said.

DG wasn't watching. She had tuned everyone out. She stared at the pouch in her hand. There was something…magical about it. Whatever was inside had strong magic-and it was calling to her. She focused her magic and listened. Faintly, DG heard another call. She stood and began running through the village.

"DG!" Cain called. He ran after her.

DG ran, faster than she every though possible for herself. But whatever was calling, it needed to be found and she couldn't waste any time. She followed the cry to the center of the village and began climbing onto the platform. She followed the platform to a small bridge that hung over the platforms. In the center was an alter. DG walked towards the alter carefully. As DG stepped onto the bridge, she vanished from sight.

--

DG did not recognize anything. She had never seen this part of the OZ, if she was still in the OZ. She stood on a snow-covered mountain. But there was no cold breeze, no cold air, no feeling at all.

In front of her sat a large chest. Ice has formed over the entire chest, completely encasing it. DG moved towards it, hearing it call to her. The chest began glowing and the ice melted away. DG reached into the pouch and retrieved a ruby key. She was amazed at the craftiness of the key. It slid into the lock and the chest opened.

Inside lay a single item. They were listening in the chest. Simple, but magical. DG retrieved the slippers and examined them. They looked as if they were her size. But she wouldn't wear them.

Suddenly the interior of the lid began glowing. A projection of a young girl appeared. DG recognized her as Dorothy Gale.

"Be warned, alone, everything can end. Standing as one…one family, one soul, one heart, can lead to victory. But in the end, a victory must have sacrifice." Dorothy explained. She disappeared into the chest.

DG stared at the chest, pondering. "Sacrifice?" Could she keep going? So they had the slippers, but…if someone was going to die, would it make a difference? DG found herself struggling to find out if she could live with herself if any one of them died.

--

Outside, beneath the tree, Cain paced nervously. DG had been gone for nearly an hour. Had someone else gone with her, he wouldn't be so tense.

Jeb approached his father slowly, "We gathered the dead. Azkadellia's placed a charm on them so nothing can harm the bodies."

Cain nodded.

From above, a light began radiating from the alter. Jeb and Cain both looked up. DG came walking off the bridge, carrying the slippers. She walked to the platform railing and looked down.

"Are you-?"

"I'm alight! Let's get going." DG called. She quickly moved to the ladder and climbed down.

The group mounted their horses. DG placed the slippers into the side bag and mounted.

--

Ok, ruby slippers: check. Next item.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rain had finally ceased when they broke from the forest. They stopped abruptly once out of the forest. In front of they stood Emerald City, glistening in the reviving suns. However, before they could reach the city, they had to ride through a large field of poppies. They field was colored in a wide variety of poppies.

The field gave DG an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She reached back into her back and retrieved the book.

"There it is, Emerald City." Ambrose said.

Cain nodded and looked back. Something was wrong. They still had another two days ride. How did they make it into a several hours ride?

"Let's go!" Az said. Her horse took off into the field. Raw, Jeb, and Ambrose were right behind her. Cain followed behind them. They never noticed DG wasn't riding with them.

DG flipped through the pages of the book. She reached the field of poppies. Her eyes scanned along the lines. Her heart stopped as she read over the words: _poppies will put them to sleep._ The field was cursed, and they were riding into the middle of it. DG snapped the book shut and kicked the horse.

"Does anyone else feel tires?" Glitch asked. He shook his head to keep himself awake.

Cain felt himself struggling to stay awake as well. Even the animals were slowing down. Something was wrong. He turned, looking for DG, realizing she wasn't with them. She was ridding up behind them very fast.

"We have to get out of the field!" DG yelled.

"Deeg, what's going on?" Azkadellia asked.

"The field bewitched!" DG answered.

"Old witches spell." Raw stated.

"She placed a spell on the poppies to put anyone who goes through it to sleep. And there might be more in here. Let's go!" DG turned her horse. The poppies near her horse moved swiftly. DG froze, watching them. All around them the poppies moved in a similar pattern.

"Go!" DG yelled. She kicked the horse and it took off, only slower. She looked behind, watching everyone else follow. Looking ahead, they were only yards from the edge of the field.

Azkadellia's scream made DG stop. She looked behind to see Azkadellia being thrown off her horse. She tumbled to the ground into the field. Her horse thrashed about and collapsed. From within, the field sprang dozens of creatures.

Their bodies her small and skinny. their heads flat with four red eyes. Each one had four legs with black claws on each paw. Its tail was long a pink, similar to a rat's tail. The spine held long black barbs from its head to tail.

"Az!" DG called. She pulled the reins and redirected the horse back around.

Azkadellia stumbled to her feet. She looked at the horse and began running. More creatures leapt off the horse's carcass and chased after her. Jeb came around and lifted Azkadellia onto his horse. Several creatures sprang into the air, claws and teeth extended. Jeb and Azkadellia both braced themselves.

In midair, the creatures were shot down. Jeb and Azkadellia looked for the shooter. Cain rode near them, but he was looking ahead at DG. Her arm was extended, holding a gun.

"Keep moving." DG ordered. She placed her pistol into her holster.

"DG behind you!" Glitch warned.

Cain pulled out his pistol and fired near DG. DG turned quickly. A string of throne vines lashed out at DG and her horse. DG was thrown from her horse and into the field. She felt the spell affect her immediately. DG coughed violently, trying to keep the spell out of her system.

"DG!"

A vine wrapped around DG's legs, the thrones sinking deep into her legs. It gave a strong pull and began dragging her back towards the forest. DG lashed around trying to grab anything she could. Another vine came up and wrapped around her stomach. it pulled strongly against her body.

A small group of creatures chased after DG. They clawed at her body as she was dragged by. DG did her best to protect herself, but the spell was quickly wearing her down. The jaws of the creatures sunk into one of DG's arms. DG hissed in pain and batted the creature away. Their fangs must've had venom, DG felt even more exhausted.

She focused all her energy into her magic. She could hear her friends fighting back to creatures, envisioning them began ganged up on. She fought back her tears and focused. Suddenly she let it all go. The magic escaped from her body, leaving her weak and slowly slipping from consciousness. The vines released her quickly, as if she had been on fire.

DG slowly opened her eyes. A circle of magic that had been released, spread through the field, stopping every little creature dead. The others collapsed one by one if they hadn't already. Exhaling a sigh of relief, DG herself fell unconscious.

--

Dun dun dun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A maze of mirrors. That's what DG awoke to find. She stood into the center of the maze, staring at herself. She slowly looked around, only seeing herself. There was a faint feeling that someone was near her.

"Cain? Azkadellia?" DG called.

"Mommy!"

"Aislynn!" DG cried. Her heart sped up at her daughters' voice.

"Mommy help me!" Aislynn cried.

"I'm coming Aislynn!" DG called. She started through the maze. Not once was she fooled. Allowing her magic to guide her through the maze.

Too quickly, DG found herself standing on a marble balcony. The marble stairs were to her left; below her was the mirror maze. A suddenly uneasy feeling hit her.

"Mommy!" Dg spun around. She stared at two large black doors. Te feeling grew ten times stronger.

The doors slowly opened. The interior was completely black. DG took a single step forwards. There was something in the room, but it wasn't Aislynn.

"Where is she?" DG whispered.

"What do you mean mother?"

"Where is my daughter?" DG demanded.

"I'm right here mommy. Can we find daddy now?"

DG raised her left had swiftly. The room burst with light. The floor was green marble. Etched into it were four circles. Each one larger than the last etched one outside the other. The smallest one was red, the next green, then blue, and finally white. Inside the center was a hunched figure. She wore a black cloak, covering her face.

"Where is my daughter?" DG demanded.

The figure laughed wickedly, "Oh, she's safe. You should be more worried about yourself!"

The woman lunged at DG. DG quickly brought her magic to protect her. The woman stopped, and laughed again. DG could see her face now, disfigured and pale blue skin. Her eyes were a heartless grey.

"This only helps me." The woman said.

DG's magic quickly depleted. The woman raised her hands at DG. Her nails dug into DG's cheeks. Dg felt her entire body burn fiercely. She felt as if the woman had driven a knife through her body. DG used all her willpower not to scream.

"You precious daughter was just the bait to get to you! And you have no idea what awaits for you!" the witch said.

"No!" DG screamed.

DG sat straight up screaming. She sprang from the ground and burst from her makeshift tent. Outside she was met with a icy shower. The rain had started again. DG stood in the rain and tried to calm herself. Her chest heaved in her unsteady breathing. She was hardly getting enough air, causing her to grow dizzy quickly. Her head spun and every sense nearly lapsed.

She could hear a faint call, "DG!"

Her eyes blacked out briefly. She could feel herself falling again, but not unconscious. Suddenly she was halted from her fall. A scent of familiarity told DG that she was safe. She concentrated on staying conscious. Her heart rate began slowing, but not enough. Her terror melted away into panic as she was gently laid back on the ground.

DG opened her eyes slowly and inhaled deeply. She met with a terrified Cain above her. She sat up quickly and took his arm. Her breathing was still erratic. Cain felt DG's hand shake as she held onto his arm. His eyes fell on her bleeding cheek. He gently touched her opposite cheek, trying to calm her down.

"DG. DG, listen to me. You need to calm down." Cain said.

DG nodded shaking. She tried her best, but she couldn't calm herself enough.

"DG focus." She heard Cain say. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She felt herself inhale and exhale. Slowly she began regaining her breathe. DG opened her eyes as her breathing finally steadied. She stared up into Cain's relief filled eyes.

"Are you alright?" DG whispered.

Cain nodded slowly. "Everyone's been worried over you for hours. But we're all fine."

DG sighed and nodded. She looked at her bandaged hands. "I guess they all know now."

"Yeah, and they're not happy you still here." Cain replied.

"That doesn't surprise me. At least now you have an army of volunteers who are more than willing to drag me back." DG pointed out.

"I can't send you back now even if I wanted to." Cain stood and turned in fury. He took a few steps towards the mouth of the tent. "We lost our horses and our reinforcements won't arrive for another day or two."

"So we're on our own. Again." DG stated. She knew their argument was just beginning. Any second and Cain would say something the spark to ignite the flame. But she couldn't take the silence between them; it only made the argument more unsuspecting.

"I should've sent you back when I had the chance." Cain said.

Spark and lit. DG felt the spark light up in anger. "Do you really think I would've stayed behind?"

Cain turned and stared at her. "I would've made sure you didn't leave the palace."

"I wouldn't have even made it to the palace before I returned." DG replied.

Cain didn't answer. He turned from her and walked to the mouth. He placed his hand on the flap, but didn't leave. In his mind he knew to leave, but if he did, he knew it would end worse than staying. So he stayed. He stood in silence.

DG closed her eyes, regretting her last few words. "Please say something." She whispered, nearly inaudibly.

Cain turned so quickly in fury that DG flinched. However, it wasn't nearly as bad as when Cain began yelling, "What am I supposed to say DG? You were nearly killed because of your presence here!"

Despite his furious tone, DG held her ground. She stood and met him on the level. "What would've happened to Azkadellia, had I not been here? What would've happened to all of you if I didn't have that book?"

"For one thing you would be covered in venomous bite marks and lacerations!" Cain replied.

"And all of you would be unconscious in a field filled with those creatures!" DG retorted. Her hands balled into fists. She could only imagine how quickly her knuckles were turning white. DG had no idea how long she could keep up the argument without crying. She could already feel herself coming close. And knowing Cain, he would find the statement to make her tear up.

"Why couldn't you for once think about your own safety?" Cain snapped. Direct hit.

DG felt like she'd been slapped. Her eyes widened in utter shock. She tried her best to keep her tears down, but they rolled down her cheeks nonetheless. They stung her cheek for an unknown reason to her, but she didn't care.

Cain watched DG's composure shatter with his last sentence. She turned her back from him, but she couldn't hide her tears from him. He watched her slowly sink back onto the ground. She wrapped her arms around her body as she began to shake.

Cain stood his ground for a few minutes, listening to DG's silent sobs. His anger subsided and his concern took over. He grabbed DG's jacket, which had been thrown off her body, and walked behind DG. He placed his over her shoulders, slightly startling her. Kneeling beside her, Cain kept a firm grip on her shoulders so she couldn't shrug her jacket off, but DG wasn't in her rebellious mood.

Instead, DG turned, facing him partially. "I-I couldn't leave. N-Not w-w-w-when…I kn-n-ne-e-w-w th-th-tha-a-at…s-s-some-one c-c-could d-d-die."

And now it made since. DG had known something that no one else did. She had kept it from them, hoping it would keep them all safe, and it had been plaguing her mind since. Now she was paying for it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be trusted." Cain whispered.

"It…it wasn't a m-matter of trust." DG chocked. "But whether I could accept the consequences of what will happen."

"Can you?" Cain asked.

"I'm still here, right?" DG replied. Her mind raced to her dream "I think we're running out of time."

"What do you mean?" Cain asked.

Before she could answer, Jeb burst into the tent. He was completely drenched from the rain. He looked as if he was trying to calm down, "Longcoats."

DG stood quickly. Cain grabbed her upper arm lightly and pulled her back. She looked at him in confusion, "Stay here."

"Cain-"

"DG, please. Stay here." Cain ordered. DG couldn't deny him. After all, she had promised to follow his orders.

She nodded reluctantly and watched them rush out of the tent. Sighing, she pulled her jacket on her body and waited. The rain made any other sound nearly unheard. DG couldn't even make out Cain and Jeb's footsteps.

DG bit her bottom lip and looked around the tent. Her bag sat in the corner where she had been resting. Quietly, she walked across the tent and knelt next to her bag. She opened the top, revealing no less than seven pistols. Three of them were average sized, while the other four were smaller. DG loaded two of the smaller one and slid them into her ankle holsters. The two average sized pistols fit into her hip holster, while the third went behind her back. She looked at the two left in her bag. Looking from the pistols to her bandaged arms, Dg realized that she could place them in her arm holsters. If they hadn't been damaged by the creatures.

However, Longcoats were coming, And DG may not have time to reach for any of her guns, so she pulled out one of the remaining guns and slung the bag over her shoulders. She waited anxiously, hoping she wouldn't need her guns just now. She held the pistol firmly in her hands DG prayed she could still fire it decently.

Suddenly the air erupted in gunfire. DG stayed still in the tent. Despite wanting to rush outside and help everyone else, she listened to Cain. The gunfire rang out all around her. She could tell who's shots were Longcoats and who's were her friends. Thankfully only the Longcoats shots were lessening.

A stray bullet shot through the tent, inches from DG's face. DG gasped and laid on the ground. No more bullet's tore through the tent, but she wasn't going to risk it. DG crawled to the edge of the tent and slipped out under it.

Immediately, DG was drenched by the downpour. She carefully pushed through the bushes she crawled into. Keeping her ears open for anyone that moved around her. DG froze when she found herself looking at a pair of black boots. Looking up, she realized that they couldn't see her.

The Longcoat moved quickly and began shooting over the bush. DG shifted enough to see who he was shooting at. She caught a sight of Jeb's jacket behind a tree. DG bit her bottom lip. She moved as quietly and quickly as she could. More Longcoats passed her without seeing her. DG emerged from the bush. The Longcoats had surrounded everyone.

DG looked around frantically. She had to help them, but if they saw her… DG looked up, finding a long branch haning over her head. She smiled at an idea. DG jumped and grabbed onto the branch. Quickly she pulled herself up onto the branch and began climbing quickly. She ignored the pain searing through her body as she climbed higher.

Settling herself against the tree, sitting on a higher branch, DG aimed her pistol. She fired at the Longcoat closest to Cain.

The Longcoat fell to the ground dead. A second one fell near Az. The commander looked around for the sniper. Cain looked as well, still shooting at the incoming Longcoats. Several more fell near Raw and Glitch. Cain caught sight of a black coats in the tree.

The remaining Longcoats were taken out by Jeb and Cain. Raw and Glitch began hiding the bodies. Azkadellia dispatched their weapons. Cain walked under the tree where he had seen the jacket and looked up. Sure enough, DG was sitting in the tree. But she was looking out at the city.

"What do you see?" Cain asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Without looking DG replied, "A way into the city."

Before Cain could start the argument, Azkadellia interrupted, "DG, when did you learn to shoot?"

DG looked down at her sister and smiled, "You think a queen shouldn't know how to protect herself?"

"So where did you get the guns?" Cain asked.

"Purchased them years ago. Hoped I'd never need them." DG answered. She emptied her gun and placed it back into her bag.

"what about the way into the city?" Azkadellia asked.

DG slung her bag over her shoulder and began climbing down. "It's a small gap in the wall. In the more, ruined, part of the city. We should be able to slip through unseen."

--

Oh yeah, this is where it gets good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chaper 11

Chaper 11

Cain and DG walked close to the walls of the broken buildings of Emerald City. Cain walked ahead, scouting for a clearing. This was where things got difficult. No chances were taken unless necessary here.

"All clear." Cain said.

DG was kneeling on the floor, reloading her pistols. "Great."

"Out of curiosity, DG, just how much ammunition did you bring?" Cain asked.

DG looked up, "Enough. You should reload too." She tossed him the bag of ammunition.

Cain looked inside and let out a quiet whistle. "You weren't lying."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" DG asked.

Cain looked at DG, expecting another argument, but he saw she was smirking at him playfully. "Well with all the shots you took earlier, we'll need all the ammo we can get."

"Well then I'll just let them shoot you if you're going to insult my-" Cain pulled DG to her feet and kissed her. He felt her relax in his arms.

"Thanks for the save." Cain said.

"You're welcome. Next time make sure you keep your eyes peeled." DG replied.

"Done. Now lets find Aislynn." Cain said. He stepped out slowly into the street. DG followed him. She held her gun by her side in case she needed it, which she may.

"Any idea where Zero would take her?" DG asked.

"Probably in the prison, or dungeon, here. Somewhere he can keep a close eye on her." Cain explained.

"So where then?"

"City Hall?" Cain asked.

"Sounds good." DG replied.

They walked quietly. Cain would check ahead every time they reached a clearing. DG looked back continuously. Something told her they were being followed. and with Longcoats everywhere throughout the city, word would spread quickly.

"Cain, I think we're being followed." DG whispered.

"What gives you that idea?" he asked.

Something behind DG snapped. She spun around fast enough to see a black uniform move behind the fallen building. She grabbed Cain's arm, stopping him.

"They know we're here." DG said.

Cain cocked his gun. He squeezed DG's hand. He pulled her closer to him, hoping that he could protect her.

"Drop your weapons." a voice called out. It was unknown to DG or Cain.

"You're surrounded. Drop your weapons or we'll open fire." he ordered.

Cain dropped his gun . DG dropped her as well. Longcoats came onto the scene from everywhere. DG was largely understating they were known. Everyone must've known.

The leader, of the sector most likely, stepped into the open. "Well, well. The Queen and the Commander. Zero's expecting you both."

"I bet." DG replied.

The man smiled, "Lets not keep him waiting then."

"DG!" Cain yelled.

Before DG could respond, an agonizing blow to the back of her head. The city around her spun into a whirling blackness, encasing her.

--

A painful throb met DG as she awoke. Her hand touched her head, feeling a slight wetness. With her luck, the blow had broken the skin. DG opened her eyes to gain her bearings. Her eyes opened to a dismal sight. The ceiling was black, or a dark brown. DG sat up to see bars on all sides of her. She was lying on a metal bench with an old mattress. The room reminded her of the Other Side jail rooms.

"DG." DG turned to see Cain in the cell next to her. His face was dirt streaked with a large bruise over his right temple. He sat next to her on his bench. "Are you alright?"

DG nodded, "I think so." She looked at her hand. There was no blood, so that meant her hair was sweaty. Plus and negative, but that didn't matter right now. "What happened?"

"Pistol to the back of the skull. I'd say you were out for about three hours." Cain explained.

"And you?" DG wanted to be sure that bruise was the only thing Cain had gotten.

"Just a bruise." Cain answered.

"So what do we do now?" DG asked.

Cain shook his head, "I'm not sure. I spent the three hours trying to find some kind of exit, but…nothing."

"Do you think they others are well hidden?" DG asked.

"I haven't seen anyone else brought in. They know how to hide." Cain answered. "Right now we need to get out."

DG brought her legs onto the bench to better position herself. She held onto the bar in front of her. "Maybe I can help."

"Possibly. You've got magic, it might help." Cain said.

"Don't even try it." Zero stepped into the light.

DG saw Cain's knuckles turn white quickly. She slowly touched his hand, hoping to keep him calm. But she found it hard herself. This was the man who had taken her daughter several days ago.

"I never would've thought you'd fall into a trap so simple Cain." Zero said. He stepped closer to the cells, "But then, men often do desperate things to protect their family."

"Where's Aislynn?" DG asked.

"The little brat? Don't worry, I haven't harmed her. Not that it will last." Zero explained.

"So why are we here?" Cain asked.

"You, Cain, are going to be the first to witness the fall of the Gale House. Your wife, if going to bring it down." Zero answered.

"The hell I am." DG replied.

Zero smiled at her. "You'd be surprised." He walked out of the dungeon slowly.

DG leaned her head against the bars and sighed. "What now?"

"Same plan. Find a way out and find Aislynn." Cain answered.

DG nodded. She stood from the bench and walked to the door of her cell. She placed her hand on the lock. A strong shock sped through her hand. DG gasped and pulled back quickly.

"What happened?" Cain asked.

"The locks are electrified. I can't touch it." DG answered. She stepped back from the door and sat back down. Her head began throbbing again, only in a different spot.

"You alright?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, just my head." DG answered.

"But you were hit in the back. Not the left temple." Cain said.

Dg thought for a moment. The pain increased. For a moment she thought she felt a presence. Then it all came to her. "It's Aislynn."

"What do you mean?"

"Aislynn's trying to find me. Like the way Az and I can find each other, only Aislynn hasn't had the lessons for it." DG explained.

"Can _you_ find _her_ instead?" Cain asked.

"Maybe. I'll give it a try." DG moved from the bars and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the pain in her head and her daughters image. She felt herself move through the dungeon and up several flights of stairs. Behind black doors she came to a hall of mirrors. In the middle of the hall was a large green orb, marble in the floor. The marble orb raised, beneath it was the little princess.

DG's eyes opened. "I found her."

"Where?" Cain asked.

"She below the marble floor in the mirror. It's about five flights above us." DG explained.

Cain watched DG shift into an uneasy state. She ended on such an odd note, like she wasn't finished explaining. "What's wrong?"

"It's a trap." DG said.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole plan was a trap. Aislynn's abduction, the dreams, the city. All this was a plan to bring us here." DG said.

Cain reached through the bars and grabbed DG's arm, "The dream that woke you in Finaqua?"

"Not…entirely." DG replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cain asked.

"Before I woke up in the tent, I had another dream." DG answered.

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"We weren't exactly in the best position." DG replied. She felt it pointless to argue now. They were already trapped, nothing was going to change that.

"Well we are now kid." Cain said. Dg winced at the tone Cain had used with _kid_. He was furious. She had known something was wrong and hadn't told him. How else was he supposed to act? He stood and paced throughout his cell. He needed to calm himself. What they really needed was to talk about it, but there was no way he could look at DG without yelling.

DG felt Cain restrain his anger. She turned her back to him and leaned against the bars, "I was standing in the middle of a room of mirrors. I could hear Aislynn call for me, and I went searching for her. I found myself above the maze on a terrace. Behind me were large black doors, and inside was something evil.

"The voice called out for me, but it was then I realized that wasn't Aislynn, but the witch. She lunged at me. I tried to protect myself, projecting a field, but it only helped her. When I grew too weak, the witch…she…grabbed my face. Like the last witch had done to Az."

"Is that where you got the scratch?" Cain asked.

DG felt her cheek. There was a scratch! Right where the witch's nails had dug into her skin. "Yes. But this is the first I've heard of the scratch, right where she held me."

Cain exhaled slowly. "So Zero kidnapped Aislynn, just to bring you here…for the witch?"

"That's the only possibility that makes sense." DG replied. She felt The bars rattle as Cain leaned against the cell bars. "Guess I had add this to the list of things I've screwed up."

"This isn't all your fault. I was the reason Aislynn was kidnapped. At the lake, the guard told me there were missing patrolmen. You were so angry at me, I didn't tell you to stay out of the gardens." Cain explained.

DG smirked sadly, "We're not much of a team anymore, are we?"

"Doesn't seem like it. We can't seem to go a day without an argument." Cain replied.

"I could try to lighten the mood with a lame excuse?" DG offered.

"Go for it."

"I can argue more easily when I get hormonal." DG explained.

Cain knew he shouldn't laugh, but DG was right…it was a lame excuse. But she was right. It was proven fact time after time.

DG smiled. Awkward situation as it was, it was nice to hear him laugh. It had been so long since she had heard him just let go. Then it hit her. Let go! Like she had in the field. If she could concentrate enough magic and then release it on the lock, they could escape.

"That's it!" DG exclaimed. She bolted from the bench and rushed towards the door.

"What?" Cain asked. He turned watching DG.

"I know how to get us out. It just might be dangerous." DG answered.

"What are you planning to do this time?" Cain asked,

"Remember the field? The exact same thing, only focusing on the locks." DG explained.

"Forget it kid. You passed out for hours. It also weakened you. We'll find some other way." Cain replied.

DG shook her head, "We don't have time."

"Deeg no!" Cain called.

DG ignored Cain's plead. She knelt in front of the door and closed her eyes. She began concentrating her magic in her hands. Her hands slowly rose to the lock. As her magic reached the breaking point, DG released it all. The sudden released that swept through her body, should have left her exhausted. But she felt fine, like the magic release was nothing.

DG opened her eyes. The door was ajar in front of her. She pushed it open the rest and stepped out of her cell. Cain was already out of his cell and racing to her.

"Are you alright?" Cain asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Dg looked herself over. There were no new cuts or injuries. Although, she noticed her shoes were glistening red. The ruby slippers were on her feet. "How long have I been wearing these shoes?"

Cain looked at DG's shoes. "I never knew you put them on."

"I didn't." DG replied. Something was going on.

A sudden echo stopped the thought. Cain dragged DG to the side, hiding in the darkness. Several Longcoat's passed through the hallway. The group stopped abruptly, looking into the empty cells.

Cain signaled to DG to be quiet. He stepped out of the darkness slowly. He grabbed the Longcoat's mouth and pulled him back. Cain snapped the mans neck and he crumpled to the floor.

"Alert Zero, the prisoners have escaped!"

A Longcoat's broke away from the group and raced to the stairs. Halfway up the man froze. DG stood on the stairs, her hand extended.

"I don't think so." she said.

Cain burst back out of the dark and swung, knocking the Longcoat backwards. The next Longcoat managed to punch Cain, sending stumbling into the wall.

DG kicked the Longcoat's in font of her down the stairs. She ran down past the fallen Longcoat and ran for the others. She flung and punch and knocked back a Longcoat, only stunning him briefly. The Longcoat struck back, landing a punch to DG's jaw. She stumbled back into the wall and ducked another punch.

The Longcoat withered with his injured hand. Dg kicked high, kicking him across the head.

"We don't have time for this!" DG called.

"Any ideas?" Cain asked. He ducked a Longcoats attempt and punched him in the stomach.

"Always!" DG pulled back and focused. The released her magic throughout the dungeon. All the Longcoats froze in their places.

"Nice work Deeg. Let's go." Cain ran up to her and grabbed her hand. They ran up the stairs of the dungeon.

--

Alright! Yeah, kick butt!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cain and DG ran through the corridors. Each one looked like the last. There were few guards to stand in there way, but that didn't mean everyone was oblivious to the fact that they had escaped.

They reached the door at the end of the corridor. Cain pushed it open. DG felt her body mentally seize. The room in front of them was full of mirrors. DG stepped cautiously into the room in front of Cain. She looked around, trying to gather information from her surroundings.

"Can you sense Aislynn?" Cain asked.

DG nodded. "She's not the only one though."

"Then lets find Aislynn and get out." Cain replied.

"Agreed." Dg and Cain ran through the maze. Sticking together, so not to get lost. DG let her magic guide her through the maze of mirrors to the center of the room.

In the center of the room lay a marble orb in the floor. It must've weight tons, not giving them hope of lifting it themselves. DG knelt next to the marble and placed her hand on it. She closed her eyes and focused. The marble began sliding back from her, creating an opening.

Cain knelt next to her, waiting to help. The marble slid far enough back to where he could see below them. Lying on the floor of the compartment was their princess, sleeping.

"Get her out Cain! I can't let it go." DG warned.

Cain jumped into the compartment and lifted the girl into his arms. He climbed out quickly as DG let the marble go. It slid back into its place. She looked to her left, Cain still held Aislynn in his arms.

"Let's get out of here." Cain said.

Dg nodded and stood with him. "We need to hurry before-"

"You're stopped?" They froze instantly. DG was the first to look behind them. Zero stood, blocking their exit through the maze.

"Something like that." DG replied.

Zero smirked and raised his gun, "Too late."

DG raised her hands. She took a step in front of Cain. As she walked, she felt the weight of her holster still on her hip.

"Now, why don't we go see a friend who dying to meet you." Zero said.

"Cain, are you opposed to a crazy idea?" DG whispered.

"Not at the moment." Cain replied. "what do you have in mind?"

"Move! Now." Zero ordered.

"Duck!" DG yelled. Both she and Cain moved in opposite directions. Zero fight straight through where they had stood. DG rolled on the ground and pulled out her leg holstered gun. She aimed and fired.

Zero managed to move before the bullet shot through the mirror. DG followed his movements quickly, firing after him.

"Get moving Cain!" DG yelled. She shot out a row of mirrors, giving Cain the exit.

Cain didn't need to be told twice. He crouched low and moved towards DG. He stayed near her as he passed her towards the exit. He carried the awakened Aislynn in his arms as he ran. DG followed after him, her back to him. She watched Zero stand and aimed his gun. DG stopped had held her hand over the broken glass. As Zero's gun opened fire, The shards of glass rose into the air, gathering together in midair. The bullets hit the shards of glass, sending them grazing past DG, but missing Cain and Aislynn. The glass fell to the floor and DG took off after Cain and Aislynn.

Aislynn starred behind her father. She saw her mother running behind them, shooting. Her eyes met the black door above them. It creaked opened slowly. Aislynn's hands held onto her father tighter. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"We're getting out of here Aislynn." Cain said.

"Witch." Aislynn whispered.

Cain turned quickly. He looked up at the door above them. He saw it open slowly. From within the room shot out a massive amount of magic. _The witch._ He looked down and saw DG running towards them. The blast shot through the air towards her.

"DG get down!" Cain yelled.

Dg looked back. She stopped dead and lunged into the mirrors next to her, falling to the glass coated floor.

The blast missed her and headed for Cain and Aislynn. Cain jumped out of the way with Aislynn in his arms. He rolled on his back and landed on his knees. He set Aislynn on the floor.

"Aislynn get out of here. Run as fast as you can." Cain ordered.

"Where do I go?" Aislynn asked.

"Anywhere. Find somewhere to hide. Jeb will find you." Cain answered. He saw DG's gun twenty feet from them.

"But what if someone-"

"Aislynn listen to me, if you don't leave now, there won't be a chance for you to escape. Now do as I say." Cain ordered.

Aislynn nodded her head and ran from the room. Cain looked back to see DG sitting up. Her jacket was embedded with glass. She looked up from the floor, meeting his eyes.

"You alright?" Cain called.

"not for long." Zero opened fire again. Except his gun was different. Before DG could tell which model he was using, Zero shot at her. She quickly brought up the surrounding glass, protecting her.

Cain made a run for her gun. Zero didn't seem to notice, he continued his assault against DG. He grabbed her gun and aimed at Zero. From the door, another blast of magic shot out, this time for Cain. He rolled out of the way again. The magic blasted the floor, cutting him off from DG.

DG focused all her energy on the glass. She heard the bullets, or whatever the ammunition was, collide with the glass. From her shield, the glass seemed to shoot passed her, grazing her skin. As Zero fire on, DG found it more difficult to focus. Looking in front of her, she saw tips of dart. Her shield dropped quickly. DG rolled out of the way.

Zero stopped shooting when he saw the glass fall. "Feeling the effect aren't you? It's amazing how quick the pathogen takes control, disabling the host for the time being."

Dg's body began shaking uncontrollably. Her muscles seized . She lay on the glass coated floor, slowly losing all her movement.

Zero stepped towards her. "I knew you'd come here to rescue the brat. Why else would we let you escape the dungeon?" He knelt next to DG. His hand reached down for her.

With her remaining strength, DG tried to block Zero's reach. Her hand swung from side to side, blocking his grasp. But she was still losing her motion. Finally, altogether, her hand seized and collapsed to the floor.

Zero grabbed DG's arm and lifted her over his shoulder. "Now for the moment she's been waiting for."

Zero turned and walked up the stairs to the black door. He entered the room and lay DG on the floor and left. Zero looked down at Cain, still blocked by the magic. "Say good bye to the OZ as you know it."

Suddenly the air was filled with a heart shattering scream. It was DG's scream. It echoed through Cain's mind, piercing his every being. He watched the door in suspense.

The doors opened fully. Cain felt his heart stop when he saw a figure appear on the balcony. It was Dg, but at the same time it wasn't. She looked out below the balcony and smiled wickedly. She turned and walked down the stairs. As she did, her cloths changed. Her jacket disappeared and her shirt moved up below her breasts. The sleeves hung low off her arms. Her jeans became a skirt that carried in the wind behind her. Each one was as black as night. She walked across the glass covered floor as if it was nothing.

"DG?" Cain asked.

Her head turned. Cain met her black, empty eyes. This was not DG anymore. "I am Galldora. And I will get revenge on my family."

"No." Cain said.

She smiled darkly, "You can't stop me." She held her hand in front of Cain. Her magic blasted Cain back through the mirrors, sending him to the floor. She turned on her heels and walked away.

"Take him back to the dungeon, and make sure he stays there." Galldora ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Zero said. "It would be my pleasure." He clapped his hands. Several Longcoats entered the room and drug Cain's body out of the room.

Galldora walked back up the stairs to the balcony. She looked out over the room. She clapped her hands together, changing the entire layout of the room. The balcony shifted to the middle of the room, stairs descending in front of her. The glass and mirrors gathered together, forming a throne behind her. She turned around and viewed the room again. She slowly sat on her throne.

Zero walked to the stairs and knelt at the bottom.

"Zero, gather my cistern. I shall need their help in locating my sister Glenda." Gallorda ordered.

"M'lady, Glenda has been dead for centuries. Her heirs now rule the OZ." Zero answered.

"Is that so? Tell me, Zero, who was the last to rule before me?" Galldora asked.

"Mistress, no witch has reined for nearly ten annuals." Zero answered.

"What? What of Elphaba? Nessarose?" Galldora asked.

"They have been dead for centuries, Mistress. Killed long ago by the House of Gale." Zero explained.

Galldora starred at Zero in disbelief. "And what of Kelandora? What became of her?"

"Kelandora died nearly a decade ago. Killed by the host you now possess." Zero answered.

Galldora released a heavy sigh, "So…all the witches of my time…have been killed. And my sister, Glenda…her heirs rule the OZ, you say?"

"Yes Mistress, the girl you possess is the queen." Zero answered.

"And she is also from the House of Gale?"

"Yes."

Galldora smiled, "Well, what great fortune I have. A chance to get revenge on the descendants of my sister and avenge the great witches of my time." She laughed darkly into the air. Sending pleasing shivers down Zero's spine.

--

Mwuahahahahhahaha! Now you'll have to wait for part two! And that's my favorite part!! Yay! Now how bad was this?


End file.
